Sara's Diversion
by CSIfreak4ever
Summary: Sara has a diversion and Grissom decides to find out what it is. Please R&R.


He had told her to find a diversion or she would make every case and victim special. He told her his diversion was roller coasters. She knew he was just looking out for her and that he didn't want her to break down so she found her diversion. One that cleared her head and refreshed her body. After every tough case she faced she would use her diversion. Grissom was right, once you fond your diversion it worked like magic. Today was a hard case of long term abuse and although she was planning to use her diversion, it would have to wait until the case was solved.

She sat on the bench in the locker room swinging her feet. She was waiting for him because of what she just did it the interrogation room.

_So that's how it is huh? You think you can have anyone you want, like your some kind of chick magnet?_

_Yeah, basically. I could have you if I wanted to baby._

_Shut up. _She began to yell at the suspect that she knew in all her body was guilty.

So that's it. That's what you do? You go around finding innocent women to prey on and who will do anything for you and you get to know them, get in a relationship with them, and as soon as they begin trusting you completely you beat them up. What the hell is you're problem?

Finally, after she was done ranting, Jim Brass, who was in the room said he needed to talk to her outside. She just went out telling him to lock the bastard up. Brass looked at Grissom through the door, where he watched all this go on, and gave him the "go talk to her" look.

Now Grissom stepped in the locker room seeing Sara swinging her feet. She looked like a little child who had just got in trouble by a parent for not doing their chores. He walked in and sat beside her on the bench. He had a pretty good idea she wasn't going to talk so he decided to start the conversion.

"Sara…"

"Don't bother. I know what you're going to say. You've said it before. I'm sorry okay? I went over the top again and I'm sorry." She exhaled, having said all that in one breath and waited for him to say something.

"You know what I have to do Sara. You've compromised the case. Just go home and have some rest. If the case isn't solved by the next shift you come in, you can work on it again. I'm sorry too."

"Fine, I'll leave. Good-bye Grissom." She was too angry and tired to argue with him again. They were like a married couple, always disagreeing and arguing over things. With that she left the room taking her bag out of her locker. He didn't know what to do. He knew she shouldn't be working the case and he felt bad enough telling her to go home. He didn't know what he was doing but the next thing he knew he was following her out to her car. He didn't know what he was going to say because he was the one who told her to leave. He just couldn't help himself. He loved being near her and looking at her but now that she was mad he wanted to fix it… somehow.

"Sara, wait, please."

"What, you wanna fire me too?"

"You know I don't want to do that. You need to find a diversion so you don't break down. I don't want anything like that to ever happen to you." He felt so natural saying something like that.

"Well then why are you here?" She opened the passenger door and put her bag on the floor, when he saw them. Skates. That was her diversion! He quickly thought of a plan and pretended he hadn't seen the skates.

"Where are you going to go, Sara?" He loved saying her name. It felt so natural, like he could say it every hour of every day.

"Well, that's none of your business. I'm going home." She could never lie to him as much as she tried. He could always tell anyway when she lied. He knew exactly where she was going and he wanted her to go.

"Okay, I'll call you about this confusion. " He didn't know really how to put it.

"Okay, bye." With that she got in her car and drove "home." After watching her leave he couldn't resist his erg to go with her. He knew he shouldn't have and that is wasn't the best idea to go to her diversion but he did anyway. He went home to his townhouse, picked up the skates that were surprisingly still sharp and collecting dust and left for the only arena in Vegas that offered free skating.

He walked in the arena and noticed a pretty big temperature drop hence the ice that needed to be kept cold. He quickly put on his skates and went on the ice. He wasn't quite sure that he was ready to see her so he just went around and around in circles with the crowd. After a few laps he saw her. He was so shocked because he had never seen her outside of work, especially at a hockey rink. He didn't know what to do next so he just followed her for a few more laps until he thought of what to do.

She was so beautiful to him. Her soft cheeks had turned rosy from the cold and her hands were up in her sleeve protecting her from the cold. She was a great skater wearing her boy hockey skates and he wondered how many times she had come here. He now became very curious as to how many cases had really affected her so bad that she needed to come here. He understood why she came here though. It was very peaceful just going 'round and 'round. You don't feel alone because of the other people here with their friends and families. But then again, you feel independent just going around. It really does clear you head and body.

Sara still hadn't noticed him there behind her so she kept on skating. After a while she pulled her hands out of her sleeve, showing her whole hand when she felt something grab her left hand. The other hand laced it fingers with hers and she didn't even pull away. She was actually a little scared to see who had taken her hand. She slowly turned her head to see who it was and what they wanted. She took in a breath at who was skating beside her.

"Grissom? What are you doing here?" He couldn't think of a lie so he easily told her the truth hoping she wouldn't mind.

"Well, I saw the skates in your car as you were leaving and I came to follow you. I don't really know why but I just wanted to be with you and help you get over that stupid guy in the interrogation room. I know he made you angry. He made me angry too."

"Thanks for coming, I guess. I never would have guessed you could skate."

"Ah, well Miss Sidle. There is a lot you might not know about me." He felt so natural talking to her. Like they've been best friends forever. He knew that wasn't the case but he was determined to get a little closer to the brunette and find out more about her.

"I know this is a little sudden but would you…"

"Yes!" She said squeezing his hand.

"How did you know what I was going to say?" He questioned.

"I don't but yes." She didn't quite know what he was going to say but she knew it meant spending time with him so she couldn't say anything but yes. And plus why would she care about where they went as long as they were together right?

"Would you like to have dinner with me? I know this must feel a little like déjà vu for you but I really would like to have dinner with you, if you want that is."

"Yes I would like to have dinner with you. I would love to."

After she said that all conversation stopped and they just continued skating around and around lost in thought about their recent dinner plans.


End file.
